Tamal
Tamal is one of the three main antagonists in the 2010 thriller/horror film Amphibious 3D. She is a 12-year-old Indonesian/Atlantean girl with supernatural powers and mystical innate connection with the spirits, supernatural, and the "other side" and her ancient mythical pet, and guardian, Atlantean giant magical sea scorpion, Ankaramurka. She was portrayed by the Indonesian child actress Monika Sayangbati. Biography Tamal is a descendant of the Atlanteans who were in war with humanity since the dawn of time. As most other Atlanteans, Tamal was oppressed and persecuted by humans her entire life. She lost her parents during a tsunami at a very young age and was adopted and raised by her grandfather Dukun. Together, they honed their powers including ability to summon and command a giant magical sea scorpion called Ankaramurka to attack humanity, with a couple named Julie and Logan among their victims. During the attack on Jermal, Dukun had Tamal to carry out the siege by herself so she can do it personally, and gave her Ankaramurka's amulet to communicate with the sea monster and summoned him from his nest at a ravine. To avoid suspicion, Dukun pretend to be a slave trader who tricked Harris, Jimmy, and Andy to bought her as a slave. The trio slavedriver gullibly accept Dukun's offer and bought her as their new slave, not knowing that this was part of the duo's evil scheme. As Harris, Jimmy, and Andy brought Tamal to Jamal and introduced her to their other workerts, Rudy, Rizal, Nanung and Aris, Ankaramurka silently followed them. There, Tamal develops a bitter rivalry and mutual hatred on Rudy and Rizal in spite of easily befriends Aris, a boy whom she considered to spare from her murderous mission. Because of it, Rudy and Rizal often harrassed, teased, and pick on her out of pure spite whenever they had the chance, unaware that they picked on a monster underneath a young girl's skin. One day, Tamal fell asleep due to overworked and had a prophetic dream before Andy woke her up. Upon seeing Andy angrily attacked Aris and both Rudy and Rizal notices her amulet and demanded her to hand it over, Tamal, having enough, summoned Ankaramurka to her side and have the beast ambushed their tormentors. Rizal was injured by the fight, forcing Andy and Rudy retreating while carry wounded Rizal and went for safety. Later on, Tamal met Skylar to scheme the plan to bring Aris away from the island. As she reminded her of Rebekka, Skylar began to trust her and aiding her without knowing her dark nature. Unfortunately, at the same time, Jimmy attacked Aris and left him to die due to learned his plan to quit his job in Jermal. Discovering this, and with Aris dying on her hands when she found her and gave her his dagger before succumbed to his wounds and beyond saving, Tamal swore for revenge and decided to finish what she already started. Using her magic, she initiate a ritual with use of Aris' dead body to curse inhabitabts of Jamal island and had Ankaramurka impregnated 5 of his spawns into her body as part of the plan. Skylar, whom worry that the duo never come for her, decided to find them, only to be drove away by Tamal as she no longer had interest to escape. Rudy suddenly showed up and busted them, nonchalantly and callously insulted Aris by taunts her, "get cooler or she'll end up like her brother". Tamal angrily punched the sadist in the face, instigate a one-sided fight that inadvertly revealed her as a girl. Rudy then overpowered her that forced her to retreat as Harris showed up and orders him to kick Tamal and Skylar out of the island. Rudy however, consumed by hatred and rage of Tamal's deception, wanted to rape her instead. However, Tamal, who realized what he will do to her and is angrier than ever, even more than since her arrival on the island, had enough and screams "No!" before summoned Ankaramurka and spirits to her aid. As they attacked and shake Jermal, Tamal indifferently watch as the defiant and insane bully painfully executed by Ankaramurka. In the midst of the chaos, Skylar took Tamal away in confusion. Ankaramurka's attacks made Jimmy and Harris realized that Tamal and Dukun have curse them and decided to kill her so they can feed her corpse to the monster in hopes to drove the beast away. However, they remain oblivious with the fact that Ankaramurka actually her friend and human mate. Predictably, when Jimmy volunteered to personally finished her with Andy's knife, it proved to be suicidal endeavor as the beast came to her side and mauled him just as Rizal tried to tell him that Namung is gone. Harris and Rizal was horrified with this, but nevertheless succesfully incapacitated Tamal and tied her above the water like a fish bait and wait for the beast to appear and devour her, unknowingly doomed themselves by repeating this mistake. Later on, when Skylar freed Tamal and attempted to took her for safety, Harris caught them and demanded her to surrender the girl. An argument ensued as Skylar believes her as mere harmless child. Just as Harris decided to kill them, Ankaramurka appeared once more. Unlike his previous victims, Harris put up much fight as he managed to land a blow on the beast between his eyes, which somehow caused Tamal feels its pain due to her link with the creature. But nevertheless, the vast difference between their strength is clear, as Ankaramurka easily overpowered Harris and finished him off before decimating the rest of Jermal's inhabitants. Once the deed is done, Tamal finished Ankaramurka as culmination of the ritual against Jermal citizens, before looked on Skylar, the dying Jack, and spent some time beside the beast's dead body, saddened that she had to end the life of her friend and otherworldly mate. She then left Ankaramurka's amulet before stole Aris' raft to escape the island. In spite of her injuries, she still press on and met Dukun before prepare to give birth to her and Ankaramurka's progenies. By the time Skylar found her with Ankaramurka's amulet on her hand in her shack, she was horrified that an odd-looking scorpion came out from the girl's wounds and approaching her. The repulsed Skylar instinctively killed the scorpion by stomping on it, angering Tamal and demanded her to leave. Though she wished to help her, Skylar eventually decided to left Tamal alone as she gives painfully giving birth to 4 more scorpions. Personality In spite of her age, Tamal is a tomboyish girl with the mindset of adult woman. Her tomboyish nature made her behave an dresses more like a boy, which aid her disguise when posing as a traded slave boy when infiltrating Jermal. Because of her race's constant conflict with humanity that resulting her persecuted, tormented, oppressed, and had to endure a harsh life, Tamal developed into bitter, vengeful, cruel, callous, heartless, and merciless misantrophic Atlantean. She despised humans, viewing them with utter disdain and disgust. A testament of Tamal's ruthlessness is her capacity in slaughtering dozens of innocent humans when she just 12 years old. In spite of being a capable master manipulator whom able to hid her true colors, these nature of her occasionally slipped when interacting with humans around her that made her an odd one for them and an eyesore for those whom outright detested her. Unfortunately for those who mistreated her, again and again many of them viewing her as helpless victim worthy for being harassed and underestimated her until it's too late. In spite of her ruthless personality, Tamal is not completely heartless; though she mostly seeing Ankaramurka as tool and weapon she use to inflict pain and suffering on her enemies and willing to sacrificed him as culmination of the ritual, Tamal actually loves Ankaramurka as her otherworldly husband and saddened with the fact that she had to killed him as part of ritual against Jermal populations. She also developed some feelings for Aris and even considered not to put his name on her murder list in spite of being members of race she despised. She even took great lengths to planned for sending Aris away so he won't watch her decimating rest of Jamal's population. It was his murder, and inability to save him that changed her drive to carry out her mission in Jermal: At first, her reason to decimated Jermal populate was merely as mission, but upon seeing her tormentors take no restrain in murdering those whom they bullied including Aris, Tamal gained another reason to quickly accomplished her said mission: Revenge against her and Aris' tormentors for what they did to them. Powers and Abilities As Atlantean and a witch, Tamal possesses extraordinary supernatural aptitude and skills in various forms of witchcraft, ranges from spirit communication to control Atlantean Gigascorpis named Ankaramurka. In spite of her immense powers, she only mastered offensive forms of dark magic that she doesn't know how to heal others. Tamal also a capable master manipulator with remarkable skills in acting. Though her true personality occasionally slipped over the course of the film while interacting with humans, she still able to maintain her cover to prevent them from uncovering her true nature. Her ability to mantaining her cover, combined with her ability to cast magic without anyone noticing, allowed her to strike her enemies without giving them a change to fight back. Relationships *Unspecified number of humans — Victim *Julie — Victim *Logan — Victim *Andy — Victim and enemy *Nanung — Victim and enemy *Rudy — Victim and enemy *Jimmy Kudrow — Victim *Rizal — Victim *Harris — Victim *Bimo — Victim *Ankaramurka — Lover and necessary victim *Jack Bowman — Victim *Skylar — Savior and former ally Gallery aNAyqzJ9-XU.jpg|Tamal's first appearance in the intro. xYzDA3TbYrM.jpg v6jn19X_7nk.jpg|Dukun gives Tamal the Ankaramurka amulet. wnRe8XBGQZw.jpg|Tamal and Aris working on a Jermal. JaU3RtS_YXE.jpg|Tamal performs a dark ritual over Aris' body. 98SfprxGurs.jpg 7EhtHFoV7E0.jpg 14IVWDup0N0.jpg ZgJGvTj0ae0.jpg KkxjpmO5RjE.jpg D7XP44_CvAM.jpg TmtxQ_AYTmY.jpg|Tamal mourns Aris. O-qLbEpKrVI.jpg ejnkr_5hS-c.jpg|Tamal's creepy stare. J2YbNjyNXnY.jpg N5NlGQ_j_uo.jpg|Tamal in Bimo's hands. b2IhcOPI0QY.jpg|Tamal with Skylar. P-4X-bib638.jpg|Tamal with Ankaramurka. 2ZZmV9R5iTA.jpg|Tamal after killing Ankaramurka. GNfCqPIliOI.jpg|Tamal leaves Jermal on Aris' raft. Category:Female Category:Magic Category:Kids Category:Movie Villains Category:Horror Villains Category:Live Action Villains Category:Protagonists Category:Outcast Category:Psychics Category:Serial Killers Category:Vengeful Category:Tragic Category:Paranormal Category:Anti-Villain Category:Homicidal Category:Misanthropes Category:Power Hungry Category:Wrathful Category:Criminals Category:Master Manipulator Category:In Love Category:Xenophobes Category:Sadists Category:The Heavy Category:Chaotic Evil Category:Psychopath Category:Mentally Ill Category:Murderer Category:Leader Category:Successful Category:Genocidal Category:Juvenile Delinquents Category:Mutilators Category:Grey Zone Category:Mastermind